Par une nuit de Septembre
by Alicya Potter-Black
Summary: One shot écrit pour Crackos. Harry rencontre un mur qui n'en ai pas un. Pour savoir la suite lisez. Classé M, ce n'est pas pour rien.


Auteur : Alicya Potter-Black

Disclaimer : Rien est à moi, tout est à JK Rowling à part l'histoire

Rating : M pour citron.

Paring : Sevy/Ryry

Note : Ce que vous allez lire en dessous est un One-Shot que j'ai écris pour Crackos, une de mes merveilleuses Bêta.

Autre chose : CECI EST UN SLASH ALORS HOMOPHOBES VOUS POUVEZ PARTIR D'AILLEURS QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS FAITES LA ? ATTENTION IL Y A UNE SCENE EXPLICITE ALORS AMES SENSIBLES VOUS POUVEZ VOUS AUSSI PARTIR.

* * *

Cela faisait trois semaines qu'ils étaient revenu à Poudlard, il était en septième année, dehors la guerre faisait rage, les week-ends à Pré-Au-Lard avaient étaient annulés. Harry prit sa cape d'invisibilité et la carte des maraudeurs, il était tard, son réveil en forme de vif d'or indiquait minuit trente-trois. Il sortit en silence de son dortoir. Hermione s'était endormie sur un tas de parchemins. Harry sortit de la salle commune, il commença à marcher à travers les couloirs du château, sans but précis, vérifiant au détour d'un couloir sur sa carte s'il n'y avait personne. Il avait encore eu un de ces maudits cauchemars. Cette fois-ci il avait vu deux moldus qui se faisaient torturer. Il se cogna contre quelque chose qui était un peu, même beaucoup, trop mou pour être un mur, il tâta un peu, oui décidément ce n'était pas un mur, il releva la tête et vit avec horreur que c'était son maître des potions. Celui-ci lui fit un grand sourire. Pas un gentil sourire non un sourire qui ne présageait rien de bon pour Harry, celui-ci fit tomber sa cape d'invisibilité.

« Mr Potter. Je vois que vous voulez une nouvelle retenue. »

« Euh, pas vraiment. »

« Si, si je suis sûr que vous en voulez une. Sinon vous ne seriez pas en dehors de votre dortoir à ... » Le professeur regarda sa montre. « ...minuit cinquante-quatre et vingt seconde. » Snape attrapa le Gryffondor par le col de sa robe (non, il ne l'embrassa pas, je te vois venir Crackos.) et le traîna à travers les couloirs du château. Ils se retrouvèrent bientôt dans le cachot où le cours de potion était donné. Snape s'assit, sur son fauteuil, derrière son bureau.

« Voyons voir ce que vous allez faire. Et oui, Mr Potter, votre retenue commence maintenant, elle finira à six heures. Vous allez récurer les chaudrons, je veux qu'ils brillent. »

Harry se mit donc au travail, au bout de cinq minutes il enleva sa robe, malheureusement il n'avait pas de tee-shirt en dessous. Au bout d'une heure il avait terminé trois chaudrons, il lui en restait plus qu'une vingtaine.

De son côté Snape essayait de contrôler une partie de son anatomie qui avait décidée de n'en faire qu'à sa tête, enfin plutôt de n'en faire qu'à ses hormones en voyant le torse musclé à souhait du brun. Il ne pouvait pas se lever pour prendre l'air sinon Harry verrait tout, et oui, se putain de pantalon ne cachait rien du tout, en plus il n'avait pas mit de robe, quel crétin il était. Depuis quand il appelait Potter par son prénom ? Franchement sa putain d'excitation lui faisait perdre la tête au point d'appeler son élève honni par son prénom.

Le Gryffondor essayait de se maîtriser, sentir le regard brûlant de son professeur sur son postérieur tait une chose merveilleuse. Il ne s'en cachait pas, il était attiré par le détestable maître des potions, il était tellement mystérieux, tellement sensuel, et vous auriez vu ses mains quand il coupait des ingrédients pour faire une potion...hum...

« Vous pouvez-vous en aller Potter. » Dit Snape avec difficulté. Harry se releva et sortit de la classe, il ferma la porte mais resta derrière. Au bout d'une minute il rentra dans la salle. Le professeur avait ouvert son pantalon et était en train de se caressait.

« J'ai oublié ma... » En réalité il avait fait exprès d'oublier sa robe. « Mais si vous voulez, je peux vous aider. » Dit-il d'une voix sensuelle en s'approchant langoureusement de Snape, celui-ci gémit.

Harry s'accroupit devant lui et commença à caresser lui aussi le membre de son professeur. Il approcha sa tête et souffla sur le gland pourpre. Snape gémit, celui-ci posa ses délicieuses mains sur la tête de son élève il lui fit une légère pression pour lui faire comprendre qu'il voulait plus, bien plus. Harry obéit, et lécha le sexe de son enseignant. Il fixa ses deux émeraudes dans les onyx de son amant d'une nuit. Il le prit ensuite dans sa bouche, commença de lent vas et viens, Snape bougeait ses hanches au même rythme que la bouche sur son sexe. Harry accéléra le mouvement jusqu'à ce que l'homme jouisse dans sa bouche. Il avala la semence. Snape le fit monter sur lui, torse contre torse, il l'embrassa.

« J'ai envie de toi, Harry, est-ce que toi aussi tu en a envie. » Murmura-t-il à l'oreille du survivant.

« Oui, professeur, faîtes moi l'amour. » Les affaires sur le bureau furent balancées à travers la pièce grâce à un mouvement du bras de l'espion. Il fit le lever le Gryffondor, il prit son temps pour découvrir le torse de son jeune amant, il léchait, mordillait, caressait les tétons qui se durcissaient au contact de la langue et des mains de l'autre homme. Harry gémit. Le pantalon de ce dernier tomba par terre, il ne s'était pas rendue compte que Severus défaisait sa ceinture, trop occupé à savourer les douces tortures. Snape le fit s'asseoir sur le bureau, il prit ensuite l'objet de ses désirs dans sa bouche. Sous les mouvements experts que faisait Severus, Harry jouit. L'espion l'embrassa, lui faisant goûter sa semence. Il le fit s'allonger et commença à le préparer à sa venue. Il immisça d'abord un doigt, puis un second une fois que son amant fut habitué à sa présence Severus commença à faire des mouvements de ciseaux. Les yeux d'Harry brillaient de larmes contenues. Severus s'arrêta. Harry gémit de frustration.

« Harry, est-ce que je suis ton premier ? » Demanda l'espion au brun. Celui-ci hocha la tête positivement. Severus l'embrassa, il fit passer dans ce baiser de l'amour. Il continua de le préparer. Il retira ensuite ses doigts et lança un sortilège afin de lubrifier son sexe. Il se positionna ensuite entre les cuisses de son amant. Il le pénétra doucement afin qu'Harry s'habitue à sa présence. Les larmes coulaient maintenant sur ses joues rougies. Severus l'embrassa il prit ensuite le sexe du brun dans sa main et commença un long vas et viens tout en rentrant plus profondément dans l'antre encore inviolée du Gryffondor. Une fois habitué, Harry amorça un mouvement de hanches. Ce qui se passa ensuite fut un enchaînement de gémissements et de cris de bonheur. Harry se libérant dans la main du professeur, entre leurs deux corps et Severus dans l'intimité du Gryffondor. Severus amena ensuite le brun jusque dans ses appartements. Ils s'endormirent ensemble dans le lit qui trônait au milieu de la chambre.

Plus tard dans la matinée Harry se réveilla en ce demandant où il pouvait être quand un bras le serra. Il se retourna et vit son professeur, il souri et l'embrassa tendrement sur les lèvres.

« Sev, je dois y aller. Si je ne retourne pas dans mon dortoir les autres vont s'inquiéter et ils risquent d'aller voir Dumbledore. » Chuchota le brun.

« Non, reste, s'il te plais. » Quelqu'un frappa à la porte des appartements du maître des potions, celui-ci se leva et alla ouvrir, tout en grognant contre ceux qui se permettent de venir frapper à la porte alors qu'il avait beaucoup mieux à faire comme s'occuper d'un Gryffondor aux yeux verts si sexy. Dumbledore était de l'autre côté.

« Severus, je suis désolé de vous déranger, je sais qu'il n'est encore que sept heure mais Harry a disparut. Il n'était pas dans son dortoir ce matin. »

Alors que Severus allait refermer la porte Dumbledore mit son pied à l'entrebâillement.

« Je sais où il est. Mais s'il vous plais ne criez pas. » Dit le professeur aux cheveux pas si gras que ça après avoir soufflé son mécontentement.

« Où est-il ? » Soudain la lumière se fit dans le cerveau du Directeur. Ses yeux pétillèrent de malice. « Je suis heureux pour vous Severus. Vous avez enfin trouvé l'amour, je suis tellement heureux pour vous, il faut que j'aille prévenir Mr Weasley et Miss Granger, ils sont si inquiets. » Le Directeur partit, on aurait pu le voir sautiller dans les couloirs.

Severus rentra dans sa chambre, Harry n'était plus là, il le chercha et le trouva dans la salle de bain. Severus le rejoignit dans la cabine de douche.

« Je t'aime tellement, Harry. » Murmura-t-il au creux de l'oreille du Gryffondor. Il lui fit mille baisers papillons.

« Moi aussi, Severus. » Il lui vola un baiser.

C'est ainsi que commença la plus belle histoire d'amour que Poudlard n'ait jamais connu.

* * *

Alors comment vous trouvez ? Laissez moi une review.

Kissouilles

Alicya.


End file.
